


Edges of Spring

by solarbaby614



Category: Victorious
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started a long time ago, back when they were little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edges of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tribe!AU. For anyone who has never seen the series 'The Tribe' its about a world where a virus killed all the adults. Children form 'tribes' which include face paint and wacky clothes and everything. Written for the April/May Challenge at Truly Victorious.

It started a long time ago, back when they were little. None of them could remember much about the time before, only vague memories or pictures or stories left as reminders. There were adults there once, until there wasn’t. Then there was chaos, loud groups rioting in the streets and kids banding together, safety in numbers.

* * *

They all had been sent off to the same health zone to wait out the virus. ‘You’ll be safe here’, but they weren’t. ‘We’ll come back for you.’, except they didn’t. There were fewer and fewer adults coming until they stopped coming at all.

There were still older kids, ones who tried to take care of them but could barely take care of themselves. Other kids disappeared, some leaving with the hopes of finding something better (Robbie liked to think they succeeded) and others who were just not fast enough to escape when other groups came after them.

“We should go too,” Tori said, always Tori who always had the crazy ideas that would normally get them in trouble but somehow never did. She was pressed close to her sister, wrapping a bandage around Trina’s arm and Robbie could see her hands shaking.

Trina was unusually silent and pale. She had a hand clamped on Tori’s leg, in a grip so tight it looked painful. It was almost as if she was scared Tori would disappear if she let go.

It wasn’t an unfounded fear; that had been known to happen too.

They had almost lost Trina that day, Robbie realized later. If Beck and Andre hadn’t been fast enough, if they had gotten there just a second later…

Leaving wasn’t a new idea, something that was becoming more and more appealing as they got older and more able to take care of themselves.

“She’s right,” Jade spoke up, watching the streets below from the window. Cat nodded from beside her, playing with her hair.

“Okay then,” Beck said, as if it had been decided. And maybe it had.

They left the next morning, packing up what little they had and heading toward the ocean.

It had been spring when they left, Cat told them later on, once they had found somewhere safe enough and settled down. She spoke as if it was some huge revelation.

They just nodded. It made her happy.

* * *

Beck found Robbie exactly where he thought he would, sitting comfortably on the sand, watching as the waves broke across the shore. It was still early, the sun just peaking out over the horizon, making it just a tad to cold for his taste. But it would warm up soon enough, spring starting to come to an end with a promise of summer’s weather in its sight.

Robbie didn’t seem to hear him approach, instead looking thoughtfully over Rex with a paintbrush held in his hand. Rex was already wearing new marks, an artistic swirl of paint sliding down one side of his face that looked almost exactly the same as Robbie’s.

“Hey,” Beck said, looking amused as Robbie jumped, dropping the paintbrush with a look of guilt.

“They don’t look right on him, do they?” Robbie asked, holding up the puppet for examination.

Sitting down beside him, Beck glanced at him. He was right, the marks that looked right at home on Robbie’s face looked foreign on Rex’s.

Beck didn’t even have to say anything, Robbie could read the answer on his face and he sighed, rubbing his face. “Maybe it’s time for a change,” he mumbled into his hand before peering up at Beck. Reaching up, he ran his fingers across the black marks that crossed Beck’s face, wondering what something like that would look like on his own.

Before Robbie could pull his hand back, Beck reached out and grabbed it, pressing a kiss to the palm, smiling when he turned red and ducked his head down.

They sat like that for a while, watching the waves. Beck ran his fingers across Robbie’s palm, watching Robbie shiver at the action.

“We should head back. Andre got some decent grub from that trading market that came through yesterday so Cat said she’d make breakfast.” Robbie sent him an alarmed look. “With Jade and Tori’s supervision, of course.”

Robbie nodded, shoving the paints into one of his pockets and moving to grab Rex, pausing at the last moment, and then quickly pulling a rag out of his jacket and wiping the blue paint off of Rex’s face. Some of it smeared but most of it was gone and Robbie looked satisfied so Beck didn’t say anything. He just let Beck pull him to his feet and tucked Rex under his arm as they made their way back to the house.

Beck didn’t let go of his hand the entire way back.


End file.
